


Danger

by Townycod13



Series: K2 Week [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Kenny finds himself in the care of a kind stranger, but his emotions are stuck somewhere else.





	Danger

It’s difficult to put ones life in the hands of another.

Kenny always found it difficult, no matter how many times he was forced to live and relive the experience, allowing another control over his being made his skin crawl with the mites of distrust.

Again and again and again, this was how he had lost his life—more than his life, which was apparently an easy commodity, he lost something far more intrinsic to his being. He wouldn’t be able to name precisely what it was, but with every instance like this he felt it wane away.

The will to be, the desire to hang on to the life he has, the inclination to consider for even a moment that perhaps this time, this time, the person looking down on his death destined and wrecked body would attempt to breathe life back into it.

To cry.

To call his name.

He never heard those words, he never felt that the familiar scenery would ever adjust to fit him inside it.

Because ultimately that was why he was staring into the stars, wasn’t it? He didn’t fit. Not in this nice neighborhood. Not on this ridiculous planet. Not in any afterlife.

“Are you okay?”

That was how Kenny met Kelly.

The one girl, the one _person_ in all of reality that paused in their day to day life to help him.

She carried him, despite being significantly smaller, all the way back to her apartment, patched him up, and treated him like an actual person for the first time in his memory.

He didn’t cry then. It was too much, he was too numb, it’d been too long of the same cycles of pain and repetition, but his heart clenched with the desire to reach out for this kind hand.

And he did reach out, tentatively, trust her and stay with her.

She was his life. The first person on this planet to show him true kindness.

It was almost enough to give him hope that he did have a place he belonged.

“Aren’t you going to respond to that?”

Kelly was an easy roommate most days. He paid his half of the rent and she didn’t ask him about his past. Didn’t ask him why he sometimes came home covered in blood, just checked him for injuries and insisted he didn’t track it in the apartment.

What had he ever done to deserve someone like her in his life?

She was inquisitive about what she could observe though. Like the clear sign of him ignoring a text while he ate his breakfast.

“It’s not important.” Kenny shrugged, a lie.

She frowned, it didn’t suit her delicate features at all and he wished he hadn’t created it, “I’ve seen you get texts from him before. You never seem to respond. Is he an old friend?”

He looked into the bowl of cereal. Dangerously observant people would be the end of him. He stirred the oats.

“Just someone on a long list of people who likes to pretend they care.”

Kelly’s spoon clattered in her bowl and he looked up to see her frown had only deepened, “Why is he texting you then?”

“What?”

“If he’s only pretending to care, why is he texting? And if you really don’t like him, why haven’t you just blocked his number?”

It was Kenny’s turn to frown.

“It’s not that simple.”

It can be said that mankind have developed something of an evolutionary memory to the motion of a woman crossing her arms over her chest. It is a sure sign of trouble and Kenny was in no way immune to this, stiffening with anticipation as the ancient monkey-brain inside of him cried to flee for cover.

“Listen, Danny,” he never had corrected her, it was better she didn’t know his name, it was better no one knew his name, “I’m not going to press about where you came from so long as it doesn’t fuck me over. But the look on your face whenever ‘Kyle’ texts is nothing short of heart-breaking. I can see the previews. He sounds worried. It doesn’t look fake to me. Why don’t you respond?”

Kenny stirred his cereal, “I… it’s a long story, but please just trust me that it’s better if I don’t respond. He’s not a bad person but I…” Kenny thought of everything he’d left behind and every reason he’d left, “I can’t.”

“Okay.”

And that was all. She trusted him and didn’t press.

It was kind and held so much understanding for his character, what he wanted from life, and didn’t push him outside of his comfort zone.

Something stung the corner of his eyes but he fought it.

Why couldn’t he fall for the beautiful girl that didn’t take his bullshit but didn’t push his limits? Who’d opened her home to him with little to no hesitation?

Why couldn’t he ask her out and they’d begin a merry and simple romance that belonged in a movie?

Why was he sitting here trying not to cry into his soggy cereal and stuck wishing she’d pushed a little harder.

That her temper was a little fiercer.

Her convictions a bit more outspoken.

Her eyes a shocking shade of gree—

He picked up his cereal and dumped the rest in the sink, silently washing his bowl and trying not to feel the dangerous emotions that tore him apart inside.

Why couldn’t he fall in love with someone like her?

Why was he still so in love with someone who had broken everything?

Someone who would have left him broken and for dead on that road?


End file.
